The present invention relates generally to robotic mechanisms that move about tracks for manipulating media in an automated media storage library system and, more particularly, to a method and system for decoupling driving means from driving wheels of a disabled robotic mechanism in the storage library to enable the disabled robotic mechanism to be freely pushed or pulled along the tracks.
Existing automated storage libraries are capable of storing and retrieving large quantities of information stored on media cartridges. This is accomplished by the use of a large number of cartridge storage cells, each of which houses a media cartridge, that are housed within an enclosure. Such storage libraries use a robotic mechanism or picker to quickly move the media cartridges between their media cartridge storage cells and media cartridge players. For example, to retrieve information that is stored on a selected media cartridge, a robotic mechanism moves to a location opposite the media cartridge storage cell that houses the selected media cartridge. An end effector of the robotic mechanism then grasps the media cartridge and extracts it from the media cartridge storage cell to a media player where the end effector loads the media cartridge into the media player.
A typical storage library includes tracks or rails laid out throughout the storage library. Robotic mechanisms are mounted to the tracks to move throughout the storage library to access the media cartridges and the media cartridge player. The robotic mechanisms include drive or propulsion mechanisms coupled to driving wheels. The driving wheels ride in the tracks and are driven by the drive mechanism to rotate and move the robotic mechanism along the tracks. A problem occurs when the driving mechanism of a robotic mechanism is disabled. A disabled driving mechanism causes the robotic mechanism to be unable to move and become stuck on the tracks. The disabled robotic mechanism needs to be removed from the tracks when service is required to allow other robotic mechanisms to traverse the tracks without being obstructed by the disabled robotic mechanism for accessing the media cartridges.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and system for decoupling driving means from driving wheels of a disabled robotic mechanism in an automated storage library to enable the disabled robotic mechanism to be moved along the tracks of the automated storage library to a service area.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and system for enabling an operator to decouple driving means from driving wheels of a disabled robotic mechanism in an automated storage library to enable the operator to push or pull the disabled robotic mechanism along the tracks of the automated storage library to a service area.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and system for enabling an operable robotic mechanism to decouple driving means from driving wheels of a disabled robotic mechanism in an automated storage library to enable the operable robotic mechanism to push or pull the disabled robotic mechanism along the tracks of the automated storage library to a service area.
In carrying out the above objects and other objects, the present invention provides a robotic mechanism for an automated storage library having media cartridge storage cells each housing a media cartridge. The robotic mechanism includes drive wheels operable to ride on tracks of the automated storage library to access the media cartridges in the media cartridge storage cells, a drive mechanism for driving the drive wheels, and a clutch mechanism for disconnecting the drive mechanism from the drive wheels.
In carrying out the above objects and other objects, the present invention further provides a method for operating an automated storage library having a plurality of media cartridge storage cells each housing a media cartridge. The method includes providing a robotic mechanism having drive wheels for moving along tracks of the automated storage library to access the media cartridges in the media cartridge storage cells. The drive wheels are then driven using a drive mechanism. A clutch mechanism is then actuated to disconnect the drive mechanism from the drive wheels.
The advantages associated with the present invention are numerous. The method and system of the present invention decouple driving means from driving wheels of a disabled robotic mechanism in an automated storage library to enable the disabled robotic mechanism to be moved in either direction along tracks of the automated storage library to a service area. The present invention enables disabled robotic mechanisms to automatically be moved to service areas for service thereby improving library system online time. The present invention also enables disabled robotic mechanisms to be removed from the library system to allow operable robotic mechanisms to access the media cartridges without any obstructions.
The above objects and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the present invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.